


三部曲·赞美诗（第一章）

by marguerite124



Category: Good Omens (TV), Good Omens - Neil Gaiman & Terry Pratchett
Genre: M/M
Language: 中文-普通话 國語
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-12-31
Updated: 2019-12-31
Packaged: 2021-02-27 15:07:42
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 7,440
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22049116
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/marguerite124/pseuds/marguerite124
Summary: 此时的他们是这般快乐，他们畅想着平凡却幸福的未来，许下只有他们才知道的诺言。他们手牵着手，披着晚霞归去，像是世间无数对平凡的伴侣那般相依，如同凡间无数对深爱彼此的情侣那般相爱。他们确信他们之间的关系牢不可破，他们坚信他们决不会缺席彼此的未来。他们笃定他们一定会一直一直在一起。在一起。
Relationships: Aziraphale/Crowley (Good Omens)
Comments: 2
Kudos: 39





	三部曲·赞美诗（第一章）

**Author's Note:**

> 三部曲第一部

如果问克劳利最不喜欢孤儿院什么，那么他一定会说，是每周四的那个下午。

每周四下午，他们都会被赶去洗干净身体，梳理好枯黄打结的头发，剪短手上的指甲，再用难得的面霜擦擦脸，好让皮肤看起来好一些。孩子们会穿上孤儿院代代孤儿们都穿过的一套勉强算是体面的正装，好让他们看起来不那么邋遢随意。男孩子们穿的是白衬衫和黑色的背带裤，吊带短袜和半新不旧的小皮鞋。女孩子们则是一条素色的连衣裙，白色的过膝长袜和同样不太合脚的小皮鞋。

其实很多孩子都很喜欢这个下午。因为在这个下午里，他们能够吃到难得的蜂蜜华夫饼——是真真正正的蜂蜜浇在了香甜松软的华夫饼上，这在平时可是从来不敢肖想的甜点。

吃过甜点后，孩子们会被孤儿院的嬷嬷领着在门口站成两排，男孩子站在左边，女孩子站在右边。如果站得不够直会被嬷嬷用戒尺抽打腿侧——但力度不会太大，怕会留下痕迹。但到了第二天，那些带着白头巾的嬷嬷们就会把这些惩戒补回来，让周四下午不乖的孩子在烈日下或是寒风中站上一整天，然后还得狠狠地在大腿上抽二十次铁尺。

孩子们尝过了滋味，自然不会在老虎嘴上捻须，都乖巧听话地站得规整，把自己瘦弱的小胸膛挺起来，麻杆似的两条细腿也站得笔直，生怕那柄戒尺会落在自己的身上。

克劳利不情不愿地穿着他松松垮垮的正装，背带耷拉着挂不上他瘦弱的肩膀，像是没骨头似地倚在身边那个有着一头浅色头发的男孩子身上。那男孩儿小心翼翼地探头去瞧，嬷嬷还没走过来，正训斥着一个丢了蝴蝶结的小姑娘。他轻轻地推了推克劳利的肩膀，用哄小孩儿似的语气轻声道：“快站直啦，不然等一下嬷嬷过来就要挨戒尺了哦。”

克劳利撇撇嘴，把脸挨在男孩儿的肩上蹭，像是一只粘人的小猫，一副恃宠而骄的耍赖模样。

旁边的小孩都不敢出声，克劳利是孤儿院里出了名不服管的孩子，他不怕责罚更不怕打架——但在更多时候，他只是面无表情地冷冷盯着你瞧，便已经能够让你吓得噤声。孤儿院里曾经有好事的大孩子挑衅过这个身材单薄的男孩，想要教训一下他“一副目中无人的样子”，结果却被揍了个鼻青脸肿，蜷缩在地上站不起来。

当大家都以为克劳利要被丢进暗无天日的禁闭室里饿一个星期的时候，第二天，他们惊诧地发现，克劳还是若无其事地坐在了餐桌前，吃着他自己那份与大家一样的清汤寡水。而那个被揍了一顿的大孩子则是被丢进了禁闭室里反思悔过。

孩子们从此便对这个看起来不太好惹的红发男孩顿生敬意，无论他说些什么做些什么，都权当看不见，生怕自己也被丢进禁闭室。但同时又因为克劳利的桀骜不驯而暗暗敬佩他，觉得他是孤儿院里少有的敢于挑战嬷嬷们权威的存在。

但实际上是怎样的呢？

估计没人会想到是他身边这个看起来柔软得如同羔羊一般的孩子向嬷嬷们说了情吧。毕竟他是这般和善亲切。作为孤儿院里的大孩子，他常会当小孩子们之间的调和剂——无论吵得多凶的两个孩子，只要男孩儿往那儿一站，用那双湛蓝如同苍穹一般的眼睛望着你瞧，用那玫瑰色的嘴唇向你柔声劝说，任由脾气多坏的孩子都会悄悄羞愧得红了脸颊。嬷嬷们也知道男孩儿的公正和好脾气，于是听得进男孩儿说的话，再加之男孩儿有一把好嗓子，在小镇教堂的唱诗班里当领唱，嬷嬷们看男孩儿的眼神，也就越加和善了。

他是这般好，大家都喜欢他。

克劳利这样想着，便更是变本加厉地往身边的男孩儿肩上蹭。

他俩差不多高，克劳利微微一侧头就可以亲到男孩儿白皙的颈侧，稍稍一抬头就可以用嘴唇碰到男孩儿圆润的耳垂。他狎昵地靠着，压着，肆无忌惮地把自己温热的鼻息喷打在男孩儿敏感的颈侧，惹得男孩儿的小脸上飘起一片薄红。男孩儿垂着那双好看的蓝眼睛有些无措，鸦羽似的睫毛在眼睑处投下一小片阴影，他垂下那天鹅似的颈项，柔声劝着他像是没骨头似的朋友要乖乖听话：“忍耐一下，我们都是大孩子，很快就能离开的。”

“我不喜欢那些人。”克劳利的嘴唇印上男孩儿的颈侧，动作温柔却眼神狠戾，“他们看我们的眼神，就像是看一件件待价而沽的商品。”

男孩儿笑了笑，眼睛却是警觉地观察着嬷嬷们的动作，见她们不往这边瞧，便也抬手覆上了克劳利的肩，握着轻轻地摇了摇，像是在安抚一只满腔敌意的小兽：“只是一个小时，克劳利。况且，跟他们离开也没什么不好的，总比在孤儿院里强。”

“我才不要。”克劳利低声道。

“为什么不呢。”男孩儿有些好笑，看嬷嬷们要往这里走了，连忙推了推克劳利。克劳利不情不愿地站直，摆出一副不讨人喜欢的冷若冰霜的表情来。

三点，孤儿院的大门敞开，几对夫妇鱼贯而入。

最先进来的一对夫妇看起来很年轻，他们直奔年纪小的孩子们而去。女人带着时髦的宽檐帽，上面还插了几根颜色绚丽的羽毛。丈夫则显得有些兴趣缺缺，他刻薄地看着一串瘦骨嶙峋撑不起衣服的小豆丁，像是在二手集市里挑选没有缺口的盘子。

第二对夫妇有些急促地走进来，他们衣着朴素，女人的裙子边还沾了些油渍。妻子张望了下两排孩子，犹豫了下，与旁边的男人低声说了些什么。丈夫是一个胖胖的男人，一双手又大又宽，他有些局促地把手在半新不旧的裤子上蹭了蹭，似乎有些紧张。他听罢点点头，与妻子一同往几个看起来比较敦实的孩子走去。他们走过时，孩子们都忍不住抽了抽鼻子，那是一股面粉的味道，还有奶油的香味。好几个孩子眼睛发光地伸长了脖子去看，他们都在猜测这对夫妻要么是开面包店的，要么是开杂货店的。

后来还进来了几对夫妇，但他们都往年纪小的孩子们走去。站在最后的大孩子们都悄悄叹了口气，有些已经无聊地在用皮鞋后跟踢着墙玩。

在孤儿院里，长得越好看，年纪越小，看起来越乖巧的孩子越抢手。要么就是长得敦实，看起来比较能吃苦的孩子会被带走，成为新家里的储备劳动力。但是年纪太大的孩子，像是克劳利他们，已经是十二三岁的年纪，先生夫人们就不愿意要了，觉得养不熟，怕会起了别的心思，不如几岁的小孩易养熟，心思简单。

克劳利不像其他大孩子那般感到失望，而是有些窃喜。他垂着的手悄悄碰了碰男孩儿柔软的手掌心。男孩儿抿了抿嘴唇，垂着那双明亮的眼睛端出一幅低眉顺目的乖巧模样，其实暗里小指却悄悄勾住了克劳利伸来的手，亲昵地缠在一起。

还有两刻钟就要结束挑选了。前面几对夫妇已经选好了孩子，正牵着孩子要去会谈室继续了解。克劳利松了口气，只要他们开始会谈，剩下的孩子就能回去了。但就在此时，门口进来了最后一对夫妇。

这夫妇看起来应该是四五十岁的年纪，从衣着上看，家境应该相当优渥。

正是晚秋的天，太太已经围上了一条棕色的狐狸毛皮草，手上还带着白丝绸手套，好几根手指上头都带了沉甸甸的戒指。丈夫看起来比妻子年纪要更大一些，留着两撇胡子，说起话来胡子会一抖一抖的。他穿得很体面，衣袋里还挂了怀表，看起来是有些地位的社会人士。那位先生走到一边去同嬷嬷们谈话，夫人则是径直向大一些的孩子们走来。

克劳利紧张了起来。男孩儿悄无声息地松开了他的手，把手背到身后去，仍是一副乖巧听话的顺从模样。女人那双锐利的眼睛一扫，看了几个长相白净的孩子，却不甚满意。她继续往后走来，经过了克劳利，最后停在了男孩儿的面前。

女人眯了眯眼睛，拢着自己的皮草微微弯腰，鹰似的黄眼睛盯着男孩儿的脸庞瞧，涂了浓重的红色的手指捏着男孩儿柔软的脸颊左右看了看——男孩儿长相精致，眼睛还是少见的澄澈的蓝，像是汪了两捧泉，又像是那水映着蓝天，这是一种相当惑人的灵动。女人满意地点了点头，问道：“你叫什么？”

男孩儿抬起头来，眨了眨他的眼睛。他有些为难，又有些迟疑。克劳利悄悄攥紧了拳头，咬紧牙关，他最害怕的事情终究还是来了。

不要回答，不要回答。

克劳利几乎是在心里哀求着。

嬷嬷和女人的丈夫向这边走来了，女人握着男孩儿脸颊的手指慢慢收紧，已经在他的面上掐出了浅浅的红痕。男孩儿那双泛着水光的蓝眼睛无助地抬起，惶惶地如同一只被捏住了后颈的小兽。

没有人吭声，所有孩子都低着头，缄默不言。于是他只得垂下了头，像是一只被网缚了翅膀的天鹅。

最终，男孩儿还是轻轻地说道：“亚茨拉斐尔。”

* * *

克劳利生亚茨拉斐尔的气了，一晚上没跟他说话。

大孩子是两个人一起住一个小小的房间。克劳利和亚茨拉斐尔一间，左边是亚茨拉斐尔的床，右边是克劳利的。房间的中间是一扇高高的窗，下面是一张小小的书桌。每到晚上，如果有月亮，月光会从那扇小窗照进小房间里，被窗上装着的铁栅栏切割得支离破碎。

克劳利盯着墙，像是要在上面看出花来。他睡不着，满脑子都是下午那会儿那个女人捏着亚茨拉斐尔脸蛋的场景。嬷嬷含着笑，向那对夫妇介绍说，亚茨拉斐尔是这里最乖巧最懂事的孩子。

“是一个标致的孩子。”女人的红唇像是饮了血，她弯唇笑的矜持，却无法掩盖眼内的精光，“嬷嬷，您怎么把这么一个漂亮孩子藏了那么久。”

“亚茨拉斐尔，你愿意跟我们离开吗？”

窣窣的声响从耳旁传来，被子被小心翼翼地掀开了一个角，一个温热的身躯悄悄贴了上来。男孩儿有些委屈的声音从克劳利的背后传来：“别生气了。”

克劳利抓住男孩儿探过来的肉乎乎的小手，抿着嘴唇就想要说几句刻薄难听的话，但当捏着男孩儿柔软的掌心时，他的心也软了一块，话到了嘴边又咽回了喉咙里去，只能绷着脸生闷气。

“我没想过要跟他们走。”亚茨拉斐尔的脸贴着克劳利瘦削的后背，他柔声说着，几乎有些哀求的意味：“你知道我的心意，我也不想离开……”

男孩儿顿了一下，像是有些羞赧似的压低了些声音：“……不想离开你。”

被握着的手猛然收紧，下一瞬克劳利便转过身来，一双琥珀色的眸子盯着亚茨拉斐尔瞧。在月光下，这双眼睛亮得令人心惊。亚茨拉斐尔的心跳漏跳了一拍，他眼睁睁地看着克劳利带着复杂的表情凑过来，白皙的脸颊悄悄攀上了红潮，一直烧到了耳朵尖。他是这般柔顺地被红发男孩吻住了嘴唇，带着如同献祭一般的纯洁又顺从的表情，如一只引颈受戮的羔羊，用他的一腔柔情去接纳这个恼怒的男孩。

“你怎么……”克劳利咬着男孩儿柔软的嘴唇，在上面尝到了亚茨拉斐尔特有的奶香味，“……那么会招惹我。”

“我没有。”亚茨拉斐尔蹙眉，却被再次吻住。

这次克劳利的舌头长驱而入，两人舌头交缠，像是两条相互缠绕的小蛇一般。他们缩在一张小床上，一张薄被里，十指相扣，耳鬓厮磨，唇齿相交。他们静静地接着吻，像是世界只有彼此，此刻只有彼此才是唯一真实的存在。

“我不是气你。”克劳利亲吻着亚茨拉斐尔有些迷蒙的眼睛，低声说道，“我没有权力干涉你的选择，你是自由的，如果能离开这里……我当然会替你高兴。”

“我……”亚茨拉斐尔想要解释，却被克劳利用手指抵住了嘴唇。

“我是气自己。气自己的无力，气自己的自私。”克劳利握起亚茨拉斐尔的手，细细地亲吻着他的每根手指，每个指节，虔诚得如同侍神。

“但是，我喜欢你呀。”亚茨拉斐尔真诚地说着，“我想同你在一起，无论何处。”

克劳利说不出话来了，他只能捧着男孩儿软软的脸颊再次亲吻那甜美的嘴唇。亚茨拉斐尔有些羞赧，但还是纵容地任由他的男孩亲吻他的颈项，他的锁骨。红发男孩抬起他那双盛满了情欲的琥珀色眼睛，手指放在了亚茨拉斐尔睡衣的扣子上，他哑着声音告诉他的男孩儿：“我想摸摸你。”

亚茨拉斐尔咬了咬嘴唇，把下唇咬出玫瑰的颜色来。他轻轻搭上克劳利的手指，牵引着他一颗颗解开自己的睡衣扣子，露出他莹白的胸膛来，牵着克劳利的手掌摸上他粉色的乳头，拂过他柔软的小腹，还有可爱的肚脐。他牵着克劳利的手摸上自己少年的身体，这具纯洁的，未曾有人沾染过的无瑕的身体，在克劳利的手指下轻轻颤抖着，像是一只初生的羔羊般无知又胆怯。

克劳利扶着他软软的腰凑上前去，嗅闻他身上的奶香味，温热的气息喷打在他赤裸的胸膛上，惹得亚茨拉斐尔的颈项也染上了情欲的红潮。他仰起头来，扶着红发男孩的后脑，任由他张嘴含住了自己微微挺立的乳头。

没有人教过他们要怎么做，但当他们第一次情难自已地吻上对方的嘴唇时，他们就无师自通地学会了如何去取悦对方的身体。他们是这般渴望感受所爱之人的一切，他们在一张窄窄的小床上探索对方的身体，呼吸交缠着，张皇地看着对方的眼眸，有些慌张地索取着对方身体的温度，用嘴唇去感受着对方的温暖。

亚茨拉斐尔有着一副很柔软的身体。他发育得比较早，身体隐隐有了少年人的轮廓，胸口和小腹都变得柔软，不像小时候那般毫无曲线起伏。

克劳利喜欢亲吻他圆润的肩头，亲吻他一旦情动便会泛起红潮的胸口。他会如婴儿一般含弄亚茨拉斐尔小小的乳头，惹得他发出不成调的呻吟来。他的手指在男孩的身体上滑动，像是摸着一只小羊。少年纤细的骨架上覆着一层薄薄的皮肉，惹人怜爱地颤抖着，只想让人去拥抱他，去爱抚他，去探索他这副宛若神赐的身体。

亚茨拉斐尔微微喘着气，有些急切地也要把克劳利的衣服解开。他们在被子下赤裸着相拥，克劳利勃起的性器抵着亚茨拉斐尔软软的大腿。他吻着男孩的嘴唇，用暗哑的声音引诱他那如羔羊一般纯洁的男孩用那只柔软的小手握住他的性器。

亚茨拉斐尔惶惶地看着他的朋友涨红的阴茎，下一瞬便反应过来，有些无措地移开目光，但却还是忍不住去看那私密之处。克劳利轻轻地笑了，吻着男孩的唇角告诉他如何做着快乐的事情。

亚茨拉斐尔以往都只是安静地背对着他的朋友，任由他的朋友把微凉的精液射在他净白的背上，或者是柔软的大腿上，此刻与他一同手淫，却是第一回。亚茨拉斐尔虽然年纪要比克劳利大上一些，但在这些事情上还是白纸一张，虽然他们有肌肤之亲，却也只是亲亲蹭蹭，像这般充满性欲意味的情事，他还是第一次做。

“别怕，亚茨。”克劳利握住他有些颤抖的手，开始慢慢撸动着他尚显青涩的性器。亚茨拉斐尔的性器很干净，是未经人事的粉色，此时已是半勃，顶端的小孔竟是有些激动地流出一些前液来。

他们闭着眼睛，额头抵着额头，如同他们幼时抵足而眠那般亲密无间。但此刻他们却赤诚相待，呼吸拍打在对方泛起情潮的面庞上，私密地交换着彼此的气息，手中握着对方性器相互抚慰着，狎昵而私密。他们手中的动作越来越快，亚茨拉斐尔蹙眉，胸膛剧烈地起伏着，巨大的快感拍打着还未尝过情欲滋味的小小少年，令人恐惧的快乐从那处席卷而上，爬过他的脊骨直击大脑。

克劳利几近迷恋地看着他初尝情欲滋味的朋友被卷入快感的旋涡中，他紧紧地闭着那双明亮蓝眼睛，鸦羽似的睫毛像是被雨打落了的蝶般抖动着，亚茨拉斐尔就连高潮都带着一种令人怜惜的天真感，看着他眉头轻蹙的模样，只觉得他如同受难的圣子而非被情欲沾染的凡人。

亚茨拉斐尔射在了克劳利的手中，鼠蹊部还有些微微的痉挛。他睁开了那双沾染了泪水的蓝眼睛，用一种无措的眼神去偷瞧他的朋友。

克劳利的呼吸变重了，谁能够受得住这个男孩染着情欲颜色的眼睛？他仅仅只是抬眼一瞧，那双无辜的、沾着些情欲释放后的慵懒、还带着些依恋的眼睛便撞进了克劳利的心里，他在亚茨拉斐尔柔软的小手里射了出来，白浊粘在了他可爱的手指上，那是他曾握住，曾亲吻过的手指——亚茨拉斐尔的手指。他再也忍不住了，按住亚茨拉斐尔的肩头去亲吻他，像是一只求偶的兽一般拱着他的肩窝，舔弄着他的锁骨和胸口。

亚茨拉斐尔有些怔然，看着手上的白浊如同魔怔了一般，竟张嘴将沾了精液的手指含住，用一种天真又情色的方式舔干净了手上的白浊。他舔了舔嘴唇，微微蹙眉，用一种令人无法忍受的语气一无所知地说出令人情欲翻滚的话来：“有点苦。”

克劳利看着他的朋友，他不知道如何形容此刻的亚茨拉斐尔。如若他能有多十年的经验，或许他会从他的朋友身上看出两种截然不同的特质来——天真又淫荡。

他是天生的媚骨，举手抬足是乖巧端庄的，眼角眉梢却带着天生的娇媚憨态，但同时又有着孩童般的天真率直的性子。他的身体是纯洁的，但他却比最上乘的妓女还要懂得如何挑起人的性欲。

克劳利觉得自己的心在膨胀，那是一种快要飘起来的充盈感。

他的朋友赤裸地躺在他的床上，双腿大张，小肚子上还有他精液的湿痕，身上都是他吮吸啃咬出来的情欲痕迹。他的朋友朝他微微笑着，甚至还举着那只刚为他手淫过的手，手指上带着他含弄过的水光。

他的朋友像是他的所有物一般全身都沾满了他的气息，这种认识让他再次激动起来。少年的占有欲得到了满足，如同心里装了一只快乐的小鸟。他抱住他的朋友，胡乱地在卷发男孩儿的脸侧耳旁落下细碎的亲吻。

亚茨拉斐尔被弄得有些痒了，但还是宽容地抱住了克劳利，任由他像只小狗一般在他身上嗅闻舔弄。他笑着拍了拍克劳利的背，轻声要他早点休息。

“我是那么爱你。”克劳利枕在亚茨拉斐尔的胸口，听着他年轻沉稳的心跳，像是一艘彷徨的小船突然见到了港湾一般安心。

“我要与你永远在一起。”少年这般肆无忌惮地许下诺言，用他那双琥珀色的眼睛看着他年轻的朋友，真诚得想要把自己的心都挖出来献给自己的爱人。

“会的。”亚茨拉斐尔摸着克劳利柔软的红发，恬静地笑着。在微弱的月光下，他眉目恬然，肩头披着淡淡的银光，在克劳利看来，像是教堂里那些眉目慈悲的天使。

“我们会永远在一起。”

* * *

亚茨拉斐尔礼貌地拒绝了那对夫妇。女人看起来有些不甘心，但还是只能悻悻地离开了。临走前，女人捏着亚茨拉斐尔的脸，在他的耳旁留下了一句话，亚茨拉斐尔听罢脸色一变，有些惊诧。女人笑了，挽着男人离开了有些昏暗的孤儿院。

时间就这般又匆匆地过去了两年，作为大孩子的克劳利和亚茨拉斐尔拥有了更多的自由。亚茨拉斐尔仍是唱诗班的领唱，他一直唱得很好。而克劳利则是会到镇上去找点零工，为孤儿院赚些补贴。

这两年，远方常传来战事的消息，虽然还未波及到这座偏远的小城，但仍是引起了许多人的不安。嬷嬷们渐渐有些力不从心了，孤儿院里的孩子也只剩下了十几个。平日里乐于慷慨解囊的乡绅们也不再热衷于做善事，毕竟孤儿们的祝福并不能令他们在战火中活得比拥有一袋银币更好。

孤儿院的收入难以维系日常的开销，现在连更小的孩子都要出来工作了。

日子过得虽苦，但克劳利和亚茨拉斐尔仍是能够在这过得紧巴巴的生活里找到属于他们的快乐。

他们如今不必再参加每周四下午的领养日，亚茨拉斐尔会与克劳利一同到孤儿院附近不远的一片芒草地里练他新学的赞歌，快要十五岁的亚茨拉斐尔嗓子已经褪去了变声期的沙哑，变得更为通透空灵。他重返唱诗班那天赢得了热烈的掌声，克劳利也坐在长椅上为他的朋友，他的爱人鼓掌。

大家只称赞他的好嗓子，却不知道他在夜里常跑到旷野去迎着月光练习，深怕自己的嗓子失了唱歌的能力。克劳利自然是陪着——在清晨，在午后，在深夜，伴着晨曦，披着晚霞，迎着月光。日日如此，夜夜如此。克劳利是亚茨拉斐尔第一个听众，也是最忠诚的听众。

此刻他们手牵着手迈入荒野，小腿高的芒草抚着亚茨拉斐尔白色的长袍，在克劳利看来，宛若天使带着他穿越一片黄金海。

他们下午有难得的闲暇，天气明媚，阳光却不是很猛烈，微风习习，轻轻一吹芒草便倒向一边，复又站直，一来一往，荡成了一片金色的海洋。

他们寻了一片空地，亚茨拉斐尔仍是有些羞赧，他其实不太记得清旋律，他老是抓不住开头的调子。克劳利坐在地上，牵着情人柔软的手，轻轻地为他哼唱着歌曲的旋律。迎着风，和着克劳利的哼唱，亚茨拉斐尔站在澄澈的蓝天与摇曳的芒草间，缓缓开口：

Before the ending of the day

在白昼将尽的时候

Creator of the world we pray

造物主啊，我们向祢祈求

That with thy wonted favour thou

请祢赐予我们恩惠

Would be our guard and keeper now

做我们的守卫者和保护者

荒地野草疯长，野花也不少。

克劳利仰望着他的爱人，手中正用随手摘就的野花为他的天使编织一顶花环。白色和黄色的小花交错，细细的枝条交缠，一顶桂冠渐渐成型。

亚茨拉斐尔用他那独特的、音色清亮的少年嗓音在旷野中悠悠唱响一曲赞歌，歌声拂过芒草，随着微风一同被吹散在天地间。

Keep me as the apple of an eye

请祢保护我，如同保护眼中的瞳孔

Hide me under the shadow of thy wings

将我隐藏在祢羽翼的阴影下

Keep me as the apple of an eye

请祢保护我，如同保护眼中的瞳孔

Hide me, hide me, hide me

隐藏我，荫蔽我，庇护我

Sancto Sancto Spiritu

神圣的圣灵

Te Lucis ante terminum

向祢祈祷，在一天结束之前

克劳利站起来，他如今已经比他的爱人要高出一头，能够轻易地看到他的天使可爱的发旋。他将花冠轻轻戴在亚茨拉斐尔那奶油色的卷发上，庄重如同加冕。

亚茨拉斐尔笑了起来，仰头问他自己唱得如何，克劳利从善如流地低头亲吻那蜜似的嘴唇，细细地在上面辗转一番，极尽柔情。

“I’ll keep you as the apple of an eye,hide you under the shadow of thy wings.”

他抵着亚茨拉斐尔的额头轻声说道，宛若情人耳语。

亚茨拉斐尔悄悄红了脸。旷野无人，他们十指相扣，在蓝天和芒草间静静地接吻。

此时的他们是这般快乐，他们畅想着平凡却幸福的未来，许下只有他们才知道的诺言。他们手牵着手，披着晚霞归去，像是世间无数对平凡的伴侣那般相依，如同凡间无数对深爱彼此的情侣那般相爱。

他们确信他们之间的关系牢不可破，他们坚信他们决不会缺席彼此的未来。

他们笃定他们一定会一直一直在一起。

在一起。


End file.
